Some Unholy War
by Leasbian
Summary: Jane snapped her eyes open then looked up at the woman straddling her. The face seemed uncomfortably foreign. Had she been imagining Maura the entire time? No. She couldn't have been. Yes. She was.
1. I Hate Everything About You

**Author's Note: Let me start by saying, I have a lot in store for this fic. Which is why it will snowball in the first few chapters. Because, I want this fic to be LONG. Like extremely long. Of course, I have a busy schedule so you won't get an update every day or other day or maybe even every week. But, if it's good and I get the gist that you all feel the same way, I promise I'll write and update as often as I can. **

**So about this little sexy story here: Jane and Maura aren't exactly best friends. They aren't even friendly to one another. Nothing of Rizzoli and Isles has happened except for Charles Hoyt. **

**By the way: there are two characters that I mention in this story that I stole from a personal story of my own. Emily Felton and Jadelyn Thorne. Emily looks like Kate Walsh. If you can imagine her that'd probably be awesome. Jade looks like Cobie Smulders. With that said, enjoy the fudgin' fic.**

**By the way again: I'm in search of a Beta.**

**By the way once more: What I have written so far using a lot of "big" words and if it is difficult to read or understand, I am sorry. I will try to change how I write the story in later chapters. If you stick with me, I promise I will not disappoint. Thank you for your time. I'm sorry for deleting what I'd done so far. I will try to take helpful reviews with a grain of salt from now on.**

* * *

Sweat. Groaning. Moaning. Huffing. Puffing. Enough humidity to kick start a sauna. As a detective – as a cop, mostly – one must have good cardio. It's a rule. Solemnly. It's a rule. While Jane had the cardio of a five year old child who had just slipped from its mother's grasp in a park of open space and endless possibilities, she didn't necessarily _enjoy _chasing after criminals. The shoes she wore to work weren't exactly made for one to spend an hour on a treadmill. The only reason she'd been here had been because of Vince Korsak. He was an amazing sergeant. He was an amazing detective. A fucking incredible cop. But, the man was fucking awful at being able to run any longer than ten minutes. In the spur of the moment, sure he could go for at least fifteen. But, he was always twenty feet behind Jane and Barry Frost. He was the weakest. The slowest. The oldest. Jane didn't like that. Their dynamic trio required to be as strong as possible. So, when Vince went to her for help on getting better in shape – she took the possibility with large excitation.

Now Vince had given up for the day, only after running for exactly eleven minutes. His excuse was unbelievably but remarkably just like Vince Korsak.

"A minute longer than I normally do." The old man laughed. Jane shook her head disapprovingly but continued with her running, ignoring the smile that twitched at her lips. Her moderately thick raven hair had been pulled back into low ponytail. Her workout shirt had always fashioned something that had to do with the Boston Police Department. Whether it displayed her employment for them, the homicide unit, or attending the academy in Boston.

"Hey, Rizzoli." Officer Dale Owens demanded as he stood on the treadmill, Vince had just vacated. "Stop staring at my girl's ass, yeah?" He laughed, using the tilt of his chin to point to Patrolman Olivia Wilson. A California blonde-haired blue-eyed perfectly in shape woman just twelve feet away from Jane. Her concentration had been elsewhere but she could admit her eyes had been fixated on the blonde.

Jane Rizzoli was an out-of-the-closet lesbian. It was evident. She was in a relationship with a blighter detective, Jadelyn Thorne. One that was far more feminine than herself, so no one really believed their relationship. According to some of BPD, one had to be tribade to be a lesbian. Most of the officers were confident it was for publicity. As if incurring hate mail and death threats – and not to mention all of the invariant deviltry given to her cruiser – she and her girlfriend received could really count as promotional material. According to Hollywood, all press is good press. Only, when one's lieutenant is strict on good press, any _bad _press is intemperately and dutifully frowned upon.

"Yeah, I'll keep that mind." Jane took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

"Ay, you fuckin with my partner?" Barry called from the specified area for weight lifting. He had a thirty-five pound bell in his right hand.

"Nah, Frost." Owens patted a hand dramatically on Jane's back. "We're all havin' good fun here. Right, Rizzoli?"

"Right." The brunette gave a tight smile. Her eyes scanned the room. She didn't want to make a scene because her lieutenant had been working out with them all as well. If she appeared to be unshaped by Owens and his attitude, she would get extra points with Cavnaugh. Hopefully.

"Janie, why don't you quit." Vince offered, toweling off his hair. Eleven minutes and the man was sweating enough to drown a school of children – only Jane Rizzoli would relate those two things. "We've done enough for today. What I really want to do is go downstairs and watch Dr. Maura Isles."

Jane made a disgusted face. Her relationship with Dr. Maura Isles was translucent. All you had to do was be within seeing distance of the two to see how much they strongly disliked one another. They didn't agree with the others' tactics. According to Jane, Dr. Isles was unbelievably strict and anal. A know-it-all goody two shoes and would parade it around any moment she got. According to Maura, Det. Rizzoli was intolerantly arrogant. A smartass who drew unprofessional conclusions. The two didn't like one another and anyone who worked with them knew it. After thirty minutes of running and thirty minutes of routine work-outs, the detective finally left to go shower and continue her work. They'd been case-less but Lt. Cavanaugh had her and the rest of her dynamic troika weltering through cold cases to see if they could get a bite of justice and spot something stale detectives missed.

Jane had just left her showers to awkwardly redress herself in front of her coworkers in the conjoined locker-room. The various discussions around her were so loud and animated it gave her a headache. All she wanted to do was to get home to her girlfriend. Actually, all she wanted to do was go to her apartment, alone. To retire into her bedroom and watch the highlights of a game she hadn't even planned on watching even if she _had_ been home because it wouldn't involve the Celtics or Sox. She wanted to lie in bed in shorts and a cold one in her hand with her other hand resting comfortably just under the waist-band of her basketball shorts. For now she would have to settle for being nose deep in cold cases.

"Hey, Rizzoli." Owens patted the detective on her ass.

"Do I need to tell your lieutenant that you're sexually harassing me?" She felt slightly discomfited by the comment because she'd only been in her slacks and sports bra so far. Lacking her shirt made things slenderly awkward.

"It's not sexual harassment, Rizzoli." The dark blonde-haired male chewed on his gum for a moment. When Jane didn't say anything, immediately, he decided to continue. "Because you're a dyke."

"I'm aware of that." She buttoned up her blouse. "So, just so that we're both on the same page. You're allowed to touch my ass and it's okay because I'm a lesbian?"

"Correct." He signaled her by touching his forefinger to the tip of his nose then pointing it to her. "I mean, it's not like you like it. Unless you finally decided you wanted a real man?"

"Would Olivia enjoy you asking me this question?" The brunette piled her accessories into the compartments of her holster.

"Probably not." He shrugged. "C'mon Rizzoli, I'm just fucking with you." He patted her back with enough force to make her bite her lip hard to keep from crying out. To add onto her ill-being, she could hear the clarion rattle of heels. Heels that would only mean one thing. Maura Isles was in the locker room. She knew this long-familiar disturbance because it gave her hives whenever she heard them at a crime scene. She would have to prepare herself a bunch of words without meaning in her head, superfluous factoids as replies to simple questions or statements. She would have to prepare herself for what was Maura Isles.

"Detectives," The doctor accosted with an inapplicable smile. Her hair was pulled into a low pony-tail. She lacked her customary make-up. But, she was still spectacularly beautiful. "How are you?" The question was purposed to any detective in the row of lockers and benches other than Jane. The bronzed detective knew it. She could understand why. The last time she'd debated with Dr. Isles was less than twenty-four hours prior when she told the honey-blonde that her work was ineffectual. To be ignored was foreseen but in some manner it still daunted her. Maura didn't even bother with otiose pity banter. She looked to every set of eyes but the brown ones that hurt her feelings. Jane knew she'd hurt the doctors feelings when Maura grew silent after that comment. The conversation was over.

Maura received a chorus of good replies so she didn't press for any further information. She carried a fair-sized bag in her right arm. She put it down onto the brunet bench and opened the locker closest to her. It was more gangly and beamy than the one Jane had decided on. She would have room to hang her clothing. Instead of folding and creasing it.

"How are you, Doc?" Owens asked, coquettishly. "Murderers are on a break, you must be bored down in the basement all by yourself." Maura denuded herself of her Jimmy Choo's first. "I can come down and keep you company." Jane jeered from her locker as she used her brimful wallet as self-justification to wait for Maura to acknowledge her.

"I am elbow deep in paperwork." She offered him an imitative smile which really just appeared as pitiably gaudy. "I'm managing adequately, detective."

"If you need help..." He offered with a grin. "I'm here. Any time of day, Doc."

"Actually," The doctor stepped out of the dress that pooled at her feet. "There are examinations that demonstrate that society – company of friends and family – goes back to early ages of troglodytes. Family is one's tribe. We are in a myrmecophilous-like relationship with one another that when we are foaled into a taxonomical group we acquire love for them. Once set-apart from our primary taxon, we become overpowered with solitariness. It explicates self-destruction and self-annihilation in adults without close relation to their families. We seek permutations to shape a fresh tribe. It's why we have friendly relationship. Romantic relationships."

"Right..." Owens frowned. "I'll be apart of your tribe."

"I have no utility for a companion." The honey-blonde smiled. Jane chuckled from her spot on the bench, still winnowing her wallet.

"Rejection." The brunette coughed.

"Shut up, Dykzolli." Owens rolled his eyes, bringing his attention back to the locker behind him. "She'd reject you too."

"At least I'd have an honest chance." The brunette argued, standing up. "She didn't even give you the time of day!"

"Yeah, well..." He only shrugged then shook his head. "Didn't want her anyway. She's too _weird_."

"Queen of the dead, right." Crime scene investigator, Robert Simmons agreed. Neither men disposed that they were saying this right in front of the Medical Examiner.

"She's got more brains than either of you lickfucks." Jane defended, squaring her chest. "I'd like to see you look at a body and determine the shit she does!"

"Don't need to," Owens closed his locker. "That's her job. That's what the city's paying her for."

"Guess the city's paying me to solve your cold cases then, right?" The tanned detective grooved an eyebrow with a smirk. The two men glowered at her before walking away without another word. Jane grinned in conclusion and victory. She'd stood there so proudly; a seized moment went by before she realised she had just stood up for Maura Isles. Jane Rizzoli just stood up for Maura Isles. She promptly pivoted her body away from the Medical Examiner, attempting to appoint an excuse.

"That was..." Maura started but suppressed herself and studied Jane's posture. Stiff. She was uncomfortable...or embarrassed. "Thank you."

"Yeah," The brunette rubbed the back of her neck. "Don't mention it." She frowned when she turned around to see the doctor only in her underwear. Everything was lace. Her bra. Her underwear. Jane had seen lace on a woman before but never before had it looked so bonny and autoerotic. The set was coordinated together. Made for one another. The chromatic green complemented her hazel eyes and honey-blonde hair. Highlighting them. Jane's breath caught in her throat. She stood there glaciated, staring right at the Medical Examiner's breast. Senselessly licking her lips. Her eyes burned a trail from the upper of her breast that threatened to beat out the unfortunate bra. Jane witnessed the nubs beneath the fabric rousing so arduously, it might have threatened the lacy fabric.

"Ever." The detective chipped. She respired profoundly before leaving the dressing room. Maura watched her departure before looking down at her thorax, shadowing the trail that Jane appointed with her eyes. She followed the excitingly, prickling painful sensations on her skin. Jane's eyes had heavily traveled from her breasts all the way down to her feet. The Medical Examiner flaked her bottom lip before completing her redressing.

"Detective Frost," Maura greeted as she joined him in the area specified for the new Bowflex treadmills. She'd pitched the idea for the machines after reading a study that evidenced them to actually be serviceable – peculiarly for law enforcement. Naturally, they don't always chase after criminals on a flat plane. Sometimes they were obligated and unscheduled to run uphill or downhill. They should be fit to work with all premisses their job chances them. Maura had Jane particularly in mind when she offered her opinion.

"Hey, Doc!" The dark man cognized, excitedly. "How are you?" He slowed his machine down to talk to her. Anything for Maura Isles. It wasn't just Barry Frost. All men – and even some women threw themselves at the doctor. There was something about her that was so different from what they were exploited to. Maybe it was her psychological features. Maybe it was the amusing – and sometimes not so entertaining information she had the quality to reminiscence in any situation. Maybe it was her unquestioning beauty. Maybe it was her self-assurance, her posture and attitude. But, although almost anyone would do anything for her; only few got the chance. She barely entertained others. Either they were too timid to offer their assistance to her or when they did she declined politely. A lot of detectives and officers that didn't like Jane Rizzoli loved Maura Isles. They were opposites. Maura was silver-tongued. Cautious. Jane was self-satisfied. Disregardful.

"I've had a riveting morning, Barry." She tossed a smile en route of him. "But, I am rather enjoying my evening much more."

"Good, good!" Barry stopped his machine. He reinvigorated for a moment before starting again. He felt quite self-aware now so he threw the doctor a simper. Perspiration discolored his shirt beneath his arms, on his chest, and on his back. "Hey, I hope nobody gave you trouble today. I don't have juice like Rizzoli or Korsak but I got two fists and a lot of anger from cold cases."

Maura chortled lightly and looked over to the man. "Only as much irritation as I obtain daily, Barry." She paused for a moment, considering revealing him of Jane's alteration of character in the locker room. Subsequently remembering the detective accenting to not acknowledgment it, she bit back her information.

"Oh, okay." Barry shrugged. "Say, we're going to the Robber tonight. Wanna join?" He hoped the smile he utilized to persuade women to come home with him would work on the doctor. She was skilful at facial expressions and gestures, and she was quickly learning and understanding more. The look he was giving her was cognizable.

Maura imagined Jane. Drunk Jane. Although it was wrong, it was emotionally arousing to watch the detective fence with her over salt shakers and germs. Only Maura didn't know why it was essential that Jane made sure the Medical Examiner comprehended her opinions. "Yes, I'll go." She nodded quickly. Jane was an argumentative drunk. But, the only person she ever really contended with was Maura – when the honey-blonde was around to behold it.

Jane had given up on trying to work in the bullpen when her partners schmoozed away unceasingly deafeningly. She ordained down in the cafe, where the only dissonance she faced was her mother. It was Friday. Everyone was in their bullpens or offices trying to get all the work they could get done so they could have the weekend off.

"Janie!" Angela Rizzoli called from the register where she'd been serving a customer. Jane glinted at her mother, supplied her with an otiose smile then continued to the table farthest away from her mother and the door. "Janie." The older woman repeated as she dried her coffee stained hands with the towel hooked on her waist. She was much closer to the brunette now.

"Hi, Ma." Jane idly acquainted.

"What are you down here for?" Angela stood next to her daughter, who'd been inhabiting the tall barstool. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"I'm fine, Ma." The detective was patient, for now. "It was just loud upstairs. I'm only down here to get some peace and quiet." She looked around the cafe. She chose the right place.

"Okay." The older woman inclined. "I'll make sure no one bothers you." She promised, taking in an activity that wasn't warranted to her. Jane only gesticulated and let it go. No need to tell her that her services were unneeded. It could shew itself helpful if anyone did try to trouble her. Not all of five minutes went by before Jane heard those stupid heels that were like nails to a chalkboard to her. Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Maura was walking tardily, credibly sensitive from overworking herself earlier.

"Dr. Isles," Angela accosted. Maura took a seat neighboring the door, likely because she didn't want to travel and further. "What can I get for you?"

"Water will do for now." The honey-blonde breathed. "I came up for air."

"I'll bet." Angela smiled. "That place is so cold."

"Human beings have the ability to manage multivariate weather conditions." Maura informed, matter-of-factually. "It's a mammalian thing." Angela gazed at her for a moment before drooping then walking away. Jane had been watching this exchange. _So, it's not just me. She's this way with everyone. _The brunette mentally objected. Angela returned with a glassful of water and ice then slid into the seat crosswise from Maura.

"You are so educated, Dr. Isles." She praised. "I wish I was as smart as you."

"I have eidetic retentiveness," Maura informed just before sipping her water. "Obtaining knowledge isn't very difficult. I relish in reading studies others evaluate to be tedious and worthless. Although, I do suppose I have excellent noesis."

"Honey, I'd forget where I left my car keys if I put them down for more than a minute." Angela laughed.

"Hmm," The honey-blonde hummed. "I don't suppose Alzheimer's has been in your family?"

"Janie has an aunt on her father's side," The older woman pressed her lips together. "I'm sorry. I always forget that you two aren't exactly ambient with each other."

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura smiled.

"I don't know how I can ever forget." Angela frowned. "It's not like you two make a show of trying to hide how you feel about each other."

"It's unprofessional," Maura accepted. "I am terribly sorry. If I've offended you by insulting her."

"No, no." The older woman laughed. "I've seen you two argue! I think it's entertaining and I absolutely agree with you! My Janie is stubborn. She's set in her ways. She gets it from her father, you know. You can't tell her nothing!"

"But, I would never dare to alter her." The younger woman admitted. "She is an marvelous detective. Mostly because of her mulishness, her determination. I would just prefer she espouse some of my tactics. Assumptions lead to dead ends."

"I agree," Angela nodded. "I completely agree."

Maura cleared her throat, feeling slightly uncomfortable with discussing Jane behind her back. Although she was used to others conveying the detective in conversation – how could they not? Jane was always a blistery subject and everyone wanted to know if they could get an ascension from the doctor like the detective did just by referencing her – but she never digested it.

"Are you seeing anyone, Dr. Isles?" Angela inquired without repent or respect to Maura's seclusion. She was rubbing her thumb against the chipped wood of the side of the table.

Maura was taken aback by the query but promptly cured without being attended. "No, not at the moment. I am not."

"A beautiful woman like you." The older woman complimented. "You should be getting offers day and night!"

"I do." The younger woman chewed on the inside of her lip. "I refuse. My work is important right now."

"Why?" Angela demanded. "Janie says the same thing! You two are what you've worked for! She won't marry that beautiful Det. Thorne because she's 'focusing on her work' right now. She's a detective for crying out loud! What's left?"

"Sergeant. Lieutenant. Chief." The honey-blonde offered, quietly.

"Yeah but those are for detectives who get old." Angela tittered. "I am talking about Janie here. She puts off marriage like it's the freaking plague! I don't know how long Jadelyn will wait around."

"I'm sure she has a plan." The doctor glanced around the empty cafe. She noticed raven-hair behind a standing manila folder. Jane. She only hoped the other woman wasn't listening to the conversation with her mother. But, then again she did hope she was because she would've done anything for a lifeline out of this discussion.

"You're chief," Angela sensed Maura's discomfort. "What else is there? I think you should start to settle down."

Maura would be mendacious if she said she believed in true love. She was incapable of falsity. Not because she didn't want to – because there were times where an ability to lie would've gotten her out of the utmost of disquieting, ill-fitting situations – but because she corporeally could not lie. If she did – or even tried, it concluded in hyperventilation.

"Matrimony doesn't appeal to me." The Medical Examiner shrugged. Angela looked as if she'd just been slapped in the face and insulted. "Not that I don't conceive it! I honor anyone allegiant to the same person to the highest degree of their life. It isn't an effortless task and I'm not sure I could handle it." She backtracked quickly before the older woman walked away offended. Angela had been one of the only people she sincerely, rightfully cared about. She loved how omniscient the woman was even if she was eccentric.

"I've never heard a woman say that before." The older woman admitted. "I'm just a little astonished. I've seen it on TV, and I've read about women not wanting to be married. But, I've never actually seen a woman say it to me. Not even Jane has actually said it. It's...different."

"I hope it doesn't offend you." Maura frowned.

"No, dear." Angela shook her head, slowly. "No. It's actually quite...refreshing. It's nice."

"Good." The Medical Examiner smiled.

"Mrs. Rizzoli," Barry smiled at the older woman before looking to Maura. "Doc." He nodded. "I was wondering if I could give you a ride to the Robber. Carpooling and all."

"Of course." She smiled. "I'd love to ride with you. Shall we get going?"

"We shall." He held out his arm for the honey-blonde to loop her own in.

"It was nice speaking with you, Mrs. Rizzoli." Maura touched the older woman's shoulder, affectionately. "I look forward to seeing you Monday."

"Likewise." Angela smiled.

"See ya, Mrs. Rizzoli." Barry called over his shoulder as he escorted Maura to his cruiser. "Thanks a lot for coming out with us, Doc." Barry courteously opened the passenger door for the Medical Examiner. She imparted him before eloquently getting in. But she never replied to him. Because she wasn't going out to join them, she was going out to see just what Jane had in store for arguments tonight. What would Maura do or say to bother the detective tonight.

The bar was filled with various law enforcers. Lawyers. Cops. Security guards. Detectives. Medical examiners. And then there was Jane and Maura. Who didn't seem to quite fit in with their coteries. Although the two stayed placed nearby of their groups, they didn't quite feel like they belonged. Jane stood next to Jadelyn as the woman confabbed with their friends. Maura was next to her best Medical Examiner, a examiner so good that she'd taken her out of South Boston and placed her at the Boston Police Department with herself. Emily Felton, her name was. Because Jane never faltered from Jadelyn's side, Maura never dared to go bother her.

"Can I get you more wine?" Emily offered to Maura, gesturing to the empty wineglass in front her.

"No, thank you." The honey-blonde looked up to the woman in front of her, across the booth.

"Are you sure?" Emily's round face was contorted into a frown. Her bright hazel eyes almost meticulously scraping her boss' features. She was buzzed. Enough to try to get her boss drunk. She was courageous and assured in herself. The other Medical Examiners had a wager on Maura's sexuality. None of them were incomprehensible with the constant eye-sex between the honey-blonde doctor and the brunette detective. The best thing about Friday nights at the Dirty Robber was that they could be as unprofessional as they desired and not get judged for it on Monday morning.

"I'm positive." Maura smiled. "Excuse me." She slid from the lengthy booth. She looked over to Jane, who's attention had been on her most of the time. She rapidly looked away then stepped herself to the restroom. The wine she had wasn't affluent. Actually, she was sure it was grape juice with tenuous vodka. It couldn't even pass for vino but she wouldn't verbally complain because that wasn't what the Robber was for. It wasn't her oasis, it wasn't her escape. It was her chance to speak to Jane any chance she could, even if the words were resentful and infuriate.

Jane excused herself from the detectives she'd been sitting with at the bar, noticing Maura had left her berth. All of them had taken a seat and claimed the bar as their territory, all except Jane. She was ready to leave at any moment. Not because she wasn't enjoying herself – although she actually wasn't – but because she was ready to go over to Maura as soon as the honey-blonde was alone. That was when their arguments were pure. No one was around to really hear it. No one else would be able to hold their words against them.

In the restroom, Maura could hear the brunette enter. "Jane." Was all she said. "Come in to argue with me, once more?"

"Please," The detective flouted. "Like my life revolves around debates with you."

"Hmm," The doctor hummed from her stall.

"How did you know it was me, anyway?" The brunette asked, aligning her shirt in the mirror. She looked at her hair. A mess. It was frizzy and she didn't even have a brush to attend to it. She used her fingers to profligate her crinkly dark ringlets but it was futile, so she pulled out a hair-tie to pull it into a low pony-tail once more.

"You are very heavy-footed, detective." Maura smirked. "I imagine you are a fearful driver."

"I'm an excellent driver!" Jane argued. "I _know_ you heard about the car chase I was in last week! _I _was driving, and we totally got that fuck!" Jane's profanity wasn't the reason for her frown. It was the reference of the automobile pursuit. She'd been watching it live on the news back at headquarters with the brunette's mother and other detectives. Frankie Rizzoli, Jane's brother, had been involved in it too. It was unnerving to have to serene the older woman and secure her by telling her they knew what they were doing. It was challenging to keep her commitment when Jane's and Frankie's cruisers ended up being the only unharmed cars left in the pursuit. None of the officers died, they were just hospitalized after disastrous accidents. Deep down, Maura feared for Jane's life. As narcissistic as it sounded; who else could she argue with over a corpse? Their brief times together were unmistakably the high spot of Maura's day but she would never dare admit that to a living person. She shared that fact down in the morgue with the corpses she forensically analyzed, but only them.

When Jane heard the flush of Maura's toilet, she quickly dropped her hands to her sides. "Besides, can you really judge? Is your car even safe?"

"Yes." Maura nodded, joining Jane near the faucets. "I am _always _cautious, detective. I would never buy a car that isn't as safe as I am."

"Huh," The brunette clucked her tongue. "Right."

"Mhm," The honey-blonde let her fingers linger under the warm water.

"Heard you came here with Frost." Jane preceded. "You two a thing now?"

Once she comprehended what the detective had meant by 'thing' she eventually designed a witty response. "Is that any of your business?" The Medical Examiner grooved an eyebrow.

"No." Jane looked down at her shoes. Maybe she was heavy-footed. When she wore her work shoes – or any shoe with a heel, she was never able to surprise anyone. "But, I think it's a little weird. What could you two possibly have in common? He can't even look at a stiff for more than two seconds without getting queasy on me."

"Despite his ability to witness a corpse without becoming ill, Barry Frost is an amazing detective." The honey-blonde reasoned chesty. "You should know, Jane. You work with him. He does help you with the murders you solve. Or are you so egotistic and self-involved you're convinced you're the one that does all of the work?"

"Woah, woah!" The brunette raised her scarred hands. "Since when am I self-involved? I'm a freaking _cop_, for God's sake. I care more about the public than my own well-being!"

"Becoming a police officer does not mean one is selfless." The medical examiner tabled.

"I think it is." The detective shrugged.

"What about dirty cops?" Maura smirked, already able to tell that she has won the disputation. "Are they selfless, Jane? If so, why are they so despised by good cops?" Jane was speechless. She didn't have a come-back. At least not yet.

"Hey, I bet bad cops do more than you!" The detective quarreled. She repented her words once again because Maura grew silent. In the silence, she retrieved a paper towel. "That was, ah, that was..." She rubbed at the back of neck. "That was rude."

"It was something I would expect to hear from you." Maura excused before leaving the restroom. She noticed Jane open her mouth to say something but immediately silenced her with a look. A look that told her any further discussion would result in a very long week.

When Jane returned home to her apartment, she was accompanied with her girlfriend of two years. Two long beautiful years that meant every to her until Maura Isles showed up. Now, she found herself wanting to go home alone. She found herself wanting to eat lunch alone. She found herself wanting to be alone because somehow the company she was offered wasn't the company she desired. She hated it. She wanted to reason with Maura over a corpse. She wanted to argue with Maura over breakfast. She wanted to argue with Maura over lunch. She wanted to argue with Maura over dinner. She wanted to argue with Maura on her couch. On her bed. In her shower. As Jadelyn kissed Jane's neck, she was hit with a realization. She didn't want to argue with Maura on her couch, on her bed, in her shower. No. She wanted to fuck Maura Isles in those places. Lips painted her skin with carmine lipstick. She only wished it could be Maura's lipstick. She only wished it could be Maura's lips kissing her.

"Jane?" Jadelyn frowned. Her voice was quiet. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Jane snapped her eyes open then looked up at the woman straddling her. The face seemed uncomfortably foreign. Had she been imagining Maura the entire time? No. She couldn't have been. Yes. She was. "Sorry."

"Is it work?" The blonde licked her lips. Jane nodded, swallowing hard. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No." She shook her head convulsively. "No, it's okay. I'm just tired and it's hot."

"It has been pretty hot, lately." The other woman agreed as she climbed off of her girlfriend.

"Yeah." The brunette rolled onto her side, away from Jadelyn. Uninterested in any further conversation with the woman.

A week later.

Since the night she'd imagined making love to Maura Isles, Jane couldn't even look at her long-time girlfriend. She actually avoided the woman at all costs. They'd had an active case together when a woman who went missing was found dead. Jane felt like she'd been in a love triangle but the other participants were uninformed and clueless. She nervously stood, fidgeting more than she would like to declare as Maura executed the evidence she'd accumulated from the corpse so far while Jane and Jadelyn both listened. The brunette used Barry and Vince as buffers to stay a good amount of distance away from Jade and Maura.

"Are you sure you don't want to hear about this, partner?" Vince had asked. "I mean, she has a bite on her neck. Looks human."

"Could be from any animal." Barry cut in. He hoped his comment would raise approval from the medical examiner. She had only paused but then continued.

But Jane was fine just where she was. She didn't want to see Maura. She didn't want to see Jade. She didn't want to hear Maura and she definitely didn't want to hear Jade. It would only break her heart even more. She loved this woman. She'd loved this woman for two years of her life. But, now she couldn't even look at her because she'd envisioned being with another woman. A woman that – not even two weeks prior she could could swear on the grave of her great grandpop Sonny – she execrated. On top of all of this, it'd been exactly two weeks since she'd made love to anyone. Of course, she was used to being so underprivileged of an orgasm. It was the thoughts she got whenever she peeked at Maura that sent her into delirium. Whenever she let herself consider Maura. Whenever Maura under-slung next to a body and unconcealed too much of her cleavage. Jane was sexually frustrated and Maura Isles was only adding insult to injury.

Blaring sun. Boston was under a magnifying glass of a giant bully who loved to watch ants squirm. The sun was the bully. Or was it God? Whichever belief system that fit the cliché better would suffice. Right now, all that was important was that it was a scorching hot day in Boston, Massachusetts. The temperatures had been rising within seven days. It was summer, definitely dry season had started. Normally, Boston was better prepared for such conditions. Boston wasn't known for its tropical weather – because Boston was not tropical. Moderate weather patterns. But, they were always equipped with a plan. During the summer, parents would take their children to the beach. Schools or community centers would keep the air conditioning going strong. Those who preferred staying in the comfort of their own home did as such.

This day was different. This day was different because it was seven in the morning and already Jane Rizzoli received eight missed phone calls from the Boston Police Department. Normally, she would've answered the first call by the first ring but she'd spent her morning thus far in a cold shower.

This heat wave was getting to Jane in more than just one way. Professionally, it made her exhausted. When temperatures went up so did crime. Something Jane never understand – but Maura Isles could probably explain with statistics. _Why would anyone want to put so much effort into killing someone?_ Jane would ask herself. _Especially at these blood-boiling temperatures._ _I would be too tired. I _am_ too tired. I just want to relax with a cold one in my hand and watch the highlights of a Red Sox game I missed last night because I was too busy insulting Maura's work for the umpteenth time. _Human nature was a mystery to Jane Rizzoli. Although not completely lost on her, she had the ability to understand humanity. Individuals, mostly were the mystery. Unlike Maura, she was able to understand why one person did what they did. But, as far as a gang of men jumping a sixteen year old boy to death, she wouldn't be able to interpret the lucidity behind it.

The heat also meant clothing became excessive to some. The quantity of clothing that is. Women wore short dresses. Men wore shorts and mostly nothing else unless forced to. Jane wore shorts when she was off the clock. As soon as she was granted permission by her lieutenant, she evacuated the building. Returning to her apartment, she would slip into loose basketball shorts and a sports bra. Nothing more nothing less. Maura's clothing never really changed. Mostly just the fabric. She wore nothing but a nice summer-like dress. A dress so beautiful that she was sure she'd only seen it worn by professional models...and Maura.

The medical examiner would wear flats because she would be too tired to even try putting effort into heels. Although it wasn't much effort for _her_, it was still more effort than flats. Her hair would cascade around her face, framing it so perfectly. The only make-up she'd be wearing was blush and eye-liner. It wore Jane to exhaustion and cold showers because she was physically attracted to Maura. A better way of saying it was she wanted to fuck her like her lover and at the same time she wanted to fuck her like she'd never see her again.

Maura Isles had her taking cold showers.

"Victor-" The tall detective shifted her weight from the right ball of her right foot to left ball of her left foot. An physical adjustment of botheration. It didn't help. It was still rising in temperature although the sun had just rose. It was still eighty degrees and climbing. It was still humid.

"Rizzoli." The officer smiled through his interruption. He knew of her. How could he not? What cop in town didn't know of Detective Jane Rizzoli? "Heads up," He warned. "It smells like an ape and a donkey ass fucked each other after rolling around in shit as foreplay."

"Colorful language." The brunette complimented, giving a disapproving but amused shake of her head. She embattled herself by concealing her nose in the crook of her elbow which offered more shelter because it was sleeved with a black fitted blazer. "What do we have?" She asked before the smell could sneak past her lips and danced on her taste buds.

"Shit for breakfast." Barry, her unbelievably queasy partner informed. "Two dead bodies." He said through a grimace.

"An ape and a monkey." The brunette whispered. "Medical Examiner here yet?" She looked to the dark man, he'd been avoiding the bodies. Trying to focus his eyes on the crime scene itself. It was unspoken between them but he knew that Jane would find out all she could about the victims and fill him in later. Barry let the quiet words from his partner go because he wasn't even sure if he even wanted to know what she'd been referring to. She'd given up on calling Maura by her first name or even her last name. The thought of both names made her insides turn and her blood boil. Only confusing her even more.

"You know she is." He let out a breathy laugh. Almost instantly regretting it, being able to taste the scent of death and whatever else was mixed in. _Shit_. As the officer manning the tape described it. "When is the Doc ever late for anything?"

"Yeah." Jane inhaled, deeply. Almost instantly regretting it. "So, what do we have exactly?" She coursed back on track to keep from starting her morning off with resentful glares to Maura. Something the doctor wouldn't understand and that just wouldn't be fair. Not that she'd been stopping herself from staring at the doctor resentfully for the past few days, anyway.

"Gunshots to the chest." Vince cut in. His face bare. No limbs used as a barrier to mask the smell. No clothing used as a barrier. No nothing. When he received looks from both detectives he shrugged and smiled. "Been doing this job a long time. Never surprised by the smells we run into."

"Right," Jane quirked her eyebrow. "Gunshots to the chest?"

"Yup," Vince nodded. "Two each. Got a feeling I already know who it is."

"You do?" Barry's words were choked and forced through the smell swirling in his nostrils.

"Old case of mine that went cold." The older man shrugged. "Same MO. Two teen girls. Two bullets to the chest. Second room."

"Second best motel in this area." Barry sucked air through his teeth. "They ain't gonna be getting any business after this shit hits the fan."

"Our guy has a thing with the number two?" Jane had her gloved fingers all over the key-card that was on the nightstand between the twin beds. "Room was checked out to Lisa Patton."

"Probably a vic." Barry ran his fingers along the dresser. He looked at his white glove. The glove collected almost no particles. He ran another two fingers along the dresser and looked at them again. "Damn they got good maintenance."

"Yeah?" Vince did the same with small television set near the door. "Guess they do."

"Jane?" A voice called from the bathroom of the motel room. Jane knew that voice. It was the voice that tortured her at night. Tortured her in her dreams. Her nightmares. It was Maura. The brunette let her heavy feet to the floor do the talking for her. Maura took the hint because she didn't call for the detective again. Instead, she waited patiently, eying the first bullet from the second body.

"Yeah?" Jane almost dimmed when all of the blood left her head. Maura was squatting between the two bodies on the floor. Her conscientious accomplished hands operating. The honey-blonde was working on the girl with dark-chocolate-brown hair.

"Lately, you haven't been in the audience to be hear of the evidence I find at crime scenes." Maura started as she dropped the bullet into a small vile. "Would you like to hear what I've discovered?"

"No." Jane's reply was quick. "Thanks, though."

"Are you okay, detective?" The medical examiner looked up from the vile. "You haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm never really myself around you." The brunette admitted under her breath.

"Excuse me?" The honey-blonde ranged the vile to the detective.

"I...I'm fine, okay?" She sounded. "I'm just tired of the same thing, you know? We work together and we argue. I'm just really tired of it."

"We don't always have to argue." Maura offered.

"If we're not arguing, we're not talking." Jane studied the bullet. .48 caliber. She took a mental note of that.

"If you prefer not to speak with me, that's fine." The medical examiner tried not to look too defeated by it. "It'll be challenging due to our occupations..."

"Let's just try pleasantries." The detective offered, not ready to cut off all communication with the medical examiner just yet. "How Are You's and such."

Maura appeared to be in thought for a moment before nodding in correspondence. "Pleasantries." She repeated. "So, how are you?"

"Burning up." Jane frowned. "I think I might die."

"The temperatures are rising very quickly." Maura agreed then bit her lip. She waited for the question to come back to her. Jane took a moment before getting that it was her turn to ask.

"How are you?" She finally asked, almost embarrassed.

"I'm fine, detective." The Medical Examiner looked down at the two corpses. "Thank you." And that was the end of their discussion. Barry and Vince joined them in the small bathroom but most of the discussion was participated by everyone excluding the brunette. Jane quietly slipped out of the coffin-like bathroom and investigated the rest of the crime scene.

* * *

**Author's Note: Whoops, typed Nose at first. Yes, this is my Author's Nose. **

**If you're straight...wow you have balls. Or you're just completely okay with gays and I love you for that. Thank you for reading and a review (from ANYONE) would make me squeal like a gay seeing Lady Gaga in concert. **

**Make me squeal. ;)**


	2. I Touch Myself

**Author's Note: I would like to remind you of the M rating. So...don't punch your computer attempting to punch me because that'll cause three things: You break your computer. You break your hand. Me to be sad. **

* * *

After a long, stressful day, Jane returned to her apartment_ alone_ for the _seventh time_. She used the 'I'm feeling sick' excuse once again. She'd used it at the beginning of the week but it'd gone unnoticed by Jadelyn. Jo Friday greeted her with a chorus of barks and licks.

"I missed you too, girl." She said to the small dog. She put the dog back down just to be quickly abandoned by her. Jo ran somewhere into the back of the apartment. Jane didn't mind, she'd needed her time alone with her thoughts. She needed to sort things out with herself. She could not be attracted to Maura Isles. It was _Maura Isles!_ Jane thought of her anal. Weird. Annoying. Bitchy. Cute. Sexy. Smart.

"Ugh!" The detective groaned. "Stop!" She shook her head, ferociously. She couldn't think of Maura that way. The medical examiner probably thought she was a bitch. No, there was no other explanation for how Jane treated her. Ever since Maura's first day at BPD, Jane treated her differently. She made sure the medical examiner knew she didn't like her. Barry and Vince were confident that it was because Jane felt threatened by her. But, there was nothing to be threatened of. Of course, back then they hadn't known that Jane was a lesbian. And Maura hadn't been the Chief Medical Examiner yet.

The brunette brought her beer to lips before gulping it down. Maura was hot. She had to at least admit that to herself. Wasn't that the first step in AA or something? Admit you have a problem? Jane definitely had a problem but it wasn't alcohol. It was Maura. She was ravishing. Stunning. Beautiful. Although, her addiction to thoughts of Maura only concluded in drinking – which could result in her having to attend an Alcoholics Anonymous gathering. She thought she could submerge the cerebration's with alcohol but she couldn't. The intoxicant only helped her welcome the thoughts, except she didn't even feel blameable.. Jane grabbed three more beers before grabbing her bag and receding to her bedroom. It was time to aspect the euphony and she knew it.

Jo Friday was curled up in the corner of Jane's room. She couldn't very well do this while the small dog was in there so she stomped her foot but not too hard to bother her downstairs neighbor. The dog knew this signal. She was being summoned away. She left the room and Jane closed the door behind her. The brunette opened a new beer then gulped this one down too. Drinking the bottles too fast would result in a bad hangover tomorrow but at least she wouldn't remember what she'd done wrong. She started with her shoes. They were the easiest. She used her toes to slide shoe off. Settling on her bed, she started with her slacks. Unbuttoning them then unzipping them as if this was a routine she did everyday. It wasn't. Normally she had Jadelyn for this. Normally.

Next, she worked on her shirt. It was simple. The second easiest thing. She pulled the blue shirt over her head then reached behind her back to unhook her bra.

"How am I going to do this?" She asked herself. There were many possibilities. She could stay where she was. She could hit two birds with one stone and shower while she did it. She liked the first idea better. It meant she didn't have to get up. "Hmm," She hummed as she slid off her panties. They matched her bra and shirt. Blue. She let herself marvel in the memory of Maura's green lacy bra and panties. The way her freckles flushed her skin. Jane slid her left hand to cup her left breast. Her nipple poked at the scar in the middle of her hand. Before she could get things rolling, she chugged down the rest of her beers.

She exhaled crisply when she touched her other breast with her free hand. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but let herself envisage Maura's hands on her. Kneading her skin. Jane let her left hand wander south but careful not to touch herself exactly where she wanted to be touched. Maura would tease her. She knew it. The honey-blonde teased her already when she didn't give her the answers she wanted at a crime scene. Maura was a teaser and Jane liked it. She massaged her abdomen. Maura would do that. The doctor's hands were careful. Jane knew this because of the time she'd been cut by a suspect and instead of going to the hospital, the medical examiner offered to do her stitches. Jane felt her arousal diminish slimly at the thought how badly she treated Maura. Even when the honey-blonde dauntlessly tried to change their relationship.

Jane's hand cupped her sex aggressively, possessively. Protectively. Maura was possessive. She was protective. She could be aggressive. The brunette felt a moan bubble at her lips as she imagined Maura treating her sex. Gently then assertively. Then back to gently. Maura would tease her clit, she would press two fingers against it. The same two fingers she would use to fuck Jane in a moment. Jane pressed two fingers against her clit. Her hips began to move in response, grinding against her. She wouldn't want Maura to know that she was having any effect on her so she clenched her jaw to keep from moaning. But Maura would know. She would know that Jane was stubborn. She would press her fingers harder against the piteous clit. Jane did as Maura would do. Which only made it harder to keep from crying out in pleasure.

Finally, she used her other hand to snake down and give her just what would make her call out. Again, Jane did as Maura would do and without caution or heeds, she thrust two fingers inside of her center. The brunette cried out.

"Fuck!" Her voice was somewhere between a whisper and a moan. "Mmm," She whimpered. Maura would feel satisfied that she got what she wanted. She broke Jane down. Now, she would want to see her beg. She wouldn't move her fingers but Jane would grind. She wouldn't correspond with the brunette. This wasn't about breaking Jane or defeating her. No, it was about being able to see what she hid from others. The side that not even Jadelyn had seen. Maura would want to see a vulnerable Jane. A Jane that begged. A Jane that pleaded. A Jane that moaned and groaned and whimpered until she got exactly what she wanted. A Jane that only Maura could see. A Jane that Maura would never see.

It was almost painful for the detective to not be fucked. She needed it. She needed her release. But she wouldn't dare beg. She would never beg, even if it was for her life.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She whimpered, searching for the friction she needed against her clit and the immobile fingers inside of her. She wasn't going to break. No matter how much her imagination pictured Maura asking for it. Maura was not going to get the best of her. In her bedroom and outside of her bedroom. She edited her hands, moving her right to clit and her left to immobilize two fingers inside of her. The brunette sighed heavily, finding the connection. She circled her hips then jerked them. To an outsider the movement would have been awkward and maybe even seemingly uncomfortable but it worked for Jane. She was unashamed. She got what she wanted without begging, now all she needed was the release. As she worked on her core she couldn't help but wonder if Maura would show attention to her achingly hard nipples. They were stones on her chest. Almost heavy. She licked her lips, imagining Maura glaring at her for not begging but accommodating her wishes and sucking on her nipples. The honey-blonde would nip at them. Sweat slid between her breasts and she visualized it to be wet kisses from Maura. When she felt sweat stain her venter, she envisioned more wet kisses from the medical examiner.

Her climax was coming. It neighbored her. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that she'd touched herself to thoughts of the doctor. The guilt was quickly washed away when her orgasm thrashed through her, violently. The sensations tearing through her flesh from her core to her surface. Jane was experiencing a muscular orgasm. All of the others superior to this one seemed so inconsequential now.

"Maura," The brunette chanted as she rode out the orgasm. Unashamed and drunk as she finished off what was left of the beer. She pulled over a pillow from Jade's side of the bed and brought it to her chest.

"I just fucked myself..." The brunette trailed off callable to a yawn. "I just fucked myself to thoughts of Maura Isles." Her voice was besmirched with enervation, incredulity, amusement, and inebriation.

"Holy shit." She whispered through a stifled laugh. She thanked God she wouldn't remember any of it in the morning.

* * *

**Author's Nose: See what I did there? ;)**

**Anyways, hiya ladies and (naughty gents). I'd love to know how some of you are doing with the story. Let me know or I'll trace your IP address and make Bill O'Reilly persuade you into becoming a Republican.**


	3. Wake Up Alone

Maura Isles was acquainted with but not passionately in love with bird songs. Some could solace her to sleep and some where deplorably atrocious. Recently, the bird songs outside of the north panel just above her headboard were a cocktail of both. The honey-blonde pulled her blanket over her head for a moment, absorbing the last bit of quiescency she could enjoy. Maura only woke at this hour – when on a case – because she loved to be one of the the first to the precinct. Also, because she enjoyed getting her work done early so she could spend the rest of the day charging new plans of action to tick the raven-haired detective off. It was immature and Maura was painfully aware of that, but that didn't mean she didn't proceed with her enticements, anyway. Anything to speak with the detective. But, she wouldn't be able to contend with Jane now. They were all about being civilized and pleasantries.

Maura sighed, yanking the comforter from over her head and opening her eyes. She glowered at the ceiling. Jane ruined everything. Her first day in Boston as a medical examiner, the brunette had straightaway decided that Maura was monstrous and immoral. Jane didn't know Maura from Eve, but that mean that she didn't treat her like a culprit. Maura's eyes derived the collection of floral patterns inscribed with color. Immediately, Maura had known there was something about Jane. Before the brunette even spoke a word to her, she knew Jane was going to make this job interesting. Five years later and it was known of Jane's antipathy for Maura. Maura on the other hand savored Jane's company. She enjoyed how stimulated her mind was after discussing her difference in opinions with the detective.

They seemed to disagree on almost everything but that made for fascinating arguments. They _would have been_ discussions if only Jane hadn't decided right away that she despised Maura. The differences were the_ arguments._ Heated debates. But now they weren't even that. Maura couldn't get a rise out of Jane, no matter how much she tried. She barely gave out any information at a crime scene. Just to see if the brunette would complain. She didn't. They were chalked up to just associates now. They decided on pleasantries and nothing more. At least, Jane had decided on pleasantries and nothing more.

How would Maura be able to get more than 'How are you?' from the detective? There had be something. Perhaps she could go over the lab results of the Tox Report. Jane had a notion the two young women were drugged and although Maura had no indication of that, she did a screening for any toxins in the corpses, anyway. Just because the brunette had a feeling. Maura was in her sizeable bathroom now. In it was a shower and a bathtub. She opened the door for the shower and turned the water on. She gazed at herself in the mirror before picking up her tooth brush. She was lonely. Virtuously lonely. There was her perplexingly, unselected nights with Ian. Whenever he showed up. The get togethers were abbreviated. Always short. At first, Maura was definite it was because Ian was raring to get back to wherever he came from. But, at length, she began to realize she stopped caring for him. She stopped showing him the love he sought after from her. After sex with him, she would neglect him sufficiently to get him to leave. She didn't do it on purpose at first, but after realizing that she _had_ been doing it; she liked that it had been working. So she didn't stop. But those nights with Ian were never worth it anymore. Sometimes, she would rather he didn't show up at all.

It was self-evident as to why she greeted his visits, though. They weren't exactly crystal; but Jane and Ian divided similarities. He helped people, even if it mean it wasn't safe for him. He genuinely cared for others, just as Jane did. They were both tall. Brunette. Dark brown eyes. They had the cerebral strength of a strongman. Although Ian resourced people just like Jane in a way, it was illegal what he was doing. Transporting drugs. Jane however, was very legal. Her job was to defend the public at all costs, and the brunette did that. Daily. It perpetually frightened Maura.

Five minutes into the shower and the honey-blonde could tell what kind of day she would have. Emotionally confused because she would want more than anything to talk to the detective, but she had no solid reason to hold a conversation with the woman. All she wanted was to be accepted by Jane. Just as others had been. All of them had a clean chance, a fair fight. For months, Maura dissected her collection of wardrobe, her countenances, and her appearance to see what it was that day that made Jane cognizant. Aware of how much she scorned Maura. It had to have been her visual aspect. How else was Jane so sure that Maura was Old Nick in the flesh? A fighting chance was all she wanted. All she craved. It was unfair, completely unfair. Maura had taken the verbal abuse from the detective. She'd accepted it. Why? Because it was the only communication she could have with the brunette. How demoniacal is that? How emotionally unstable is that? She would rather toy with someone disdainful of her work and more precisely hateful of _her_ than someone head of hills enamored of her.

Once at the precinct, the honey-blonde parked in her usual spot. There had been a parking spot selected for her but she refused, mannerly. It was the thrill of the chase. Jane had her prone to that now. Chasing the brunette with petty arguments.

"Good morning, Dr. Isles." The officer manning the entrance smiled to her. He was bewitched by her. She'd purposely gotten the officer to park her car at times when traffic made her late every once in a blue moon. She felt abominable, of course, she felt bad for misleading the hapless young man when all he sought to do was please the higher ups. But, he was more than prepared. She never made him do something he was not yet considering. She never had sex with the man. He wasn't her type. Maura was uncertain of her type, if she had one at all. She knew she liked Jane. She knew at one time she loved Ian. There was also Garrett Fairfield. At the time, she was convinced she was in love with him. Looking back on her youth now, she was certain it was nothing but infatuation with the Fairfield legacy.

"Good morning, officer Brooks." She gave him a bushed, halfhearted smile. "How are you?"

"Now that you're here..." He whistled. "I'm great."

"Thank you." The honey-blonde waited for him to let her in. After a pregnant silence, the young officer took the hint. He was a little junior to Frankie Rizzoli. It was evident he was new. Fresh officers – no matter the age – always seemed young. Exceedingly adolescent.

"Have a great day, ma'am." The young officer called from over her shoulder. The honey-blonde flipped her hair in his route but didn't respond nor oppose. Down in the morgue, the honey-blonde was greeted with a body. Emily must have been working on the case because she'd never received the call. Even when there had been a body and another medical examiner was assigned to it, operations were still required to call Maura.

"Dr. Isles." Emily Felton greeted from across the morgue. She wore black scrubs. Emily had been an inch or two taller than Maura. Unbleached red hair like fire, pulled into a pony-tail. The crocs she wore were red as well, matching her cherry, sleek curls. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fantastically," The honey-blonde smiled, genuinely. She enjoyed Emily's company. More than she would have inclined to declare to anyone. The red-head was to the highest degree conscious of her impact on Maura. "How are you, Dr. Felton?"

"I've been working for more than three hours." It was an complaint in the form of a statement. Her voice wasn't leasing it but Maura apprehended it by the face she'd made. She was nettled by her own work and Maura could sense it.

"Which case is this?" The chief questioned, looking down at the young woman on her table.

"Hattie Pierce." The red-head tore off her latex gloves. She hadn't been bent over the body when Maura found her, she'd been transcribing notes. Notes that Maura would have to read as soon as they were finished. "Twenty year old. She'd just moved here from Texas with her boyfriend."

"Shame." Maura clucked her tongue. She hated getting young females. Anyone adolescent for that matter. Their lives had yet to be genuinely active. "Why wasn't I called?"

"Well, Dr. Bennett told me the last time they called in at three in the morning," Emily paused for a moment but then pursued anyway. "You chewed him out and put him on tech duty for a week."

"Hmm," Maura recalled the memory. She had done that. It wasn't Dr. Bennett's fault or even anyone's fault. It'd been Jane's fracture. She'd gone to sleep miffed after a rattling, heated discourse with the brunette at the Robber. "Carry on, I suppose." She gestured to the laptop Emily had been seated in front of. The red-head gave her a firm nod then a placid smile. Maura left to her office without another word. In her office, the medical examiner managed to locate the notes from Emily on her laptop. The other examiner had emailed them to her just as she'd opened the browser. She read over them but didn't in truth really comprehend them. It would be a lie to say her thoughts had been elsewhere. With Jane in fact. Of course. Once more. It was like a drug. Maura didn't have a sexual identity. She favored men for their bodies but women for their faculty. Their personalities. But, it didn't really matter who she went home with as long as she spent the night satisfied.

"Dr. Isles," Emily called from the threshold of Maura's office door. "I was wondering," She paused to wait for Maura to at least look at her. After the honey-blonde finished typing she looked up to the red-head. "I was wondering if you'd like to get breakfast together. We could discuss the body."

Maura thought for a moment. "Sure." She smiled. "I'll be out in a moment. Let me change." Emily nodded and closed the door behind her to give the other doctor privacy. As Maura changed into her appropriate work attire, she couldn't help but wonder if she would be assigned a case today. She actually _hoped_ for it. Just to see the brunette. _I am redoubtably a terrible person_.

"Maybe that's why she loathes you." The honey-blonde said to herself. "You hope for the loss of a life just to speak with someone who has made it clear to you how much they despise you." She chastised.

Angela had been working already in the cafe. It wasn't a surprise. Like Maura, Angela loved to be to work early. Although, their reasoning was different. Angela had missed working and she wouldn't do anything to mess it up. Besides, she knew Jane loved getting to work with her breakfast already waiting for her. The detective would never admit it but it was true.

"Dr. Isles, Dr. Felton." The older woman greeted with a classic Rizzoli smile. Proving just where Jane had gotten the smile from. "How are you two women doing?"

"Tired." Emily summed for the both of them. Maura was going to interject and correct her because she hadn't been tired at all but she decided to just let it go. "How are you, Mrs. Rizzoli?"

"I'm tired, too." Angela frowned. "Have either of you seen Jane?"

"No." Both women shook their heads. But Maura had been the one to speak. "If there's a case, I'll be the one to see her." She looked to Emily then back to Angela. "Would you like me to let her know you're searching for her?"

"No, no." The other honey-blonde shook her head. "No, she'll kill me if I have _you_ delivering messages to her." The remark made Maura's appetite disappear. Jane _genuinely_ detested her. Despite her wounded feelings, the medical examiner nodded in insincere agreement.

* * *

The day had gone without incident, surprisingly. No murderers. After a long day of work, Jane easily caught the murderer of the two women. Maura was proud but she couldn't admit that to the detective. Instead of going up to discuss the lab results with the detective, she'd sent Emily up instead. She'd actually gave the case to the red-head. Jane wanted pleasantries. Jane hated her. Why force something that wasn't mean to actually be? At all. No friendship. No relationship. There was nothing there for Jane and Maura knew it. It was one of those things from when she'd been a child. She knew she shouldn't do it but she did it anyway because it made her feel better. Jane made her feel better about herself, although all she'd ever done was disrespect the medical examiner. There was that one time in the locker-room when the brunette defended the honey-blonde. That had been the only time Maura could infer if Jane had any positive feelings about her.

"At least I'd have an honest chance." The brunette had said to Det. Owens. Maura was packing her things when she'd received a call from operations telling her a body had been found. She was supposed to be one of the first on scene. This meant she had to get to the crime scene as soon as possible. Arriving there, she hadn't been the first. Some uniforms and press. Their vans were distanced by the squad cars. But that didn't mean the journalists and camera-men didn't travel beyond the point than they were technically allowed to.

"Dr. Isles," The honey-blonde held up her badge which hung around her neck. "Chief Medical Examiner." Maura was unaware but she'd had just as much recognition as Jane Rizzoli. The Boston Police Department was convinced their homicide unit would be next to nothing without her. Maura was too modest and precarious – because of Jane – to agree.

"Victim's over there, Dr. Isles." The officer pointed. They'd been in a park. A familiar park to the Boston Police Department. It was where they'd had annual ball games. Right under the bleachers had been a body that was more flesh than bone. The victim had obviously been crushed into the stands for at least a day. First Maura checked the body temperature of the victim then began searching for what she could. It'd been hard. The body was so gravely bedeviled she could barely recognize what would have been the face.

"What do we have?" She heard Jane ask from behind her. "Oh!" The brunette halted. "This an early Halloween prank or something? Someone already fuckin' with the police department?" She looked away and pursed her lips for a moment and Maura waited, patiently. The brunette dropped her eyes to her feet and sighed. "Okay, sorry. Caught me off guard."

"I thought you've seen everything, detective?" Maura couldn't help but vamper with the detective.

"Yeah, I thought I have too." The brunette squatted next to the honey-blonde. "So, what do we know so far?"

"So far?" Maura clucked her tongue and looked at the body. "Not much." She frowned. She didn't like not having information just as much as Jane hated not getting any from her. "I'll have to get _this_ back to the morgue." She shook her hands in frustration at the body. "I'll need an forensic anthropologist for the broken bones." The two were leaving the crime scene now. At least Maura had been. There wasn't much she could do.

"We need Bones." Jane said as she put on her sunglasses.

"I'm sorry?" Maura turned to her.

"Bones." Jane repeated as if she'd been referencing God. "You know, Bones? Temperance Brennan." The brunette only received a blank stare from the honey-blonde. "You've never heard of Temperance Brennan?"

"Is she medical doctor?" The medical examiner looked up at Jane. The heat was getting to her in more ways than one. She detected a jewelry of sweat on the detective's forehead which made her beyond question aroused.

"She's a TV character, Maura." The brunette shook her head. "Do you watch TV?"

"Yes, Jane, I want television." Maura glared. "But, if she hasn't done anything epoch-making in real life, I might not know who she is."

"Oh God," The detective shook her head. "You might be my own personal Temperance Brennan."

"Is that compliment?" The honey-blonde questioned.

"No." Jane laughed. "She's a royal pain in Booth's ass."

"Booth." The medical examiner's voice was quiet. "Booth?"

"The other main character." The detective shrugged. "They eye-fuck each other senselessly."

"Are you saying we, ahem, we..." She was having difficulty with the words. "Are you saying we have eye-sex? Whatever that is expected to initially mean?"

"No." The brunette laughed again. The second time she'd ever laughed around Maura and it wasn't because she was laughing _at_ Maura. "I'm just saying, you're a royal pain in my ass. She's a royal pain in his ass. You're my Bones."

"I'm your Bones." Maura repeated. Her tone was a concoction of incertitude and anticipation. She wasn't quite sure if it was a good or bad thing that Jane was referencing her to a couple.

The brunette looked back to the crime scene. "Well, I have to get back." She sighed, resigning herself.

"To do your gumshoe thing." The honey-blonde gesticulated to the rest of the park.

"Ah," Jane's mouth twitched into a smile. "Yes." She finally gave up. "I'll see you back at headquarters?"

"Certainly." The honey-blonde smiled, brightly. She hadn't noticed they'd been standing at her car until Jane gestured her with a nod. The detective had walked her to her car and she hadn't noticed. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Don't mention it." This time the brunette didn't mean for her to keep it a secret. She walked away before Maura could say anything else and the honey-blonde was a little glad. She would've questioned if this was going to be a routine. Jane would do something nice for her but she could never mention it again. Positive that that would press the detective's buttons in the wrong way, she just breathed merrily before climbing into her car.

* * *

Maura Isles was curious. Incredibly singular. All of the fun facts, all of the knowledge she'd accumulated over the thirty-five years of her life; all because of her curiosity. Since Jane hadn't returned to the Boston Police Department's headquarters yet and due to her reference and Maura's lack of work, she decided to search for the relationship Jane had been crediting. It was a mistake to Google Bones and Booth. Because all she'd found was the opinions of the viewers and that didn't help her one bit. At least not in the way she hoped it would. She wanted to find Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth being nothing but one's Bête Noire. Because that was what Maura had been to Jane for the last several years. Her enemy. But, all she'd found was summaries of the relationship between the two. That confused her. Maura Isles did _not_ like to be confused.

The two were more than partners, they were more than friends. That was clear by the fans and even some of the writers. That wasn't Maura's relationship with Jane. They weren't partners, they weren't even friends. As much as she'd wanted that. Maura was Jane's Bones. Her Bones. Jane was Maura's Booth. The description of the man from several websites described him as the male Jane. Her Booth. But their relationship was almost nonexistent. Jane had been right. If the two didn't argue, they most likely wouldn't talk at all.

Maura also didn't like to give up but this was giving her a vexation and if she continued any longer she would give herself a complex. Maybe she'd been putting too much thought into Jane's reference. When the anthropologist arrived, Maura directed him to the remains. She'd had her assistants and interns pick the shattered bones from the flesh.

"I'll reconstruct the skeleton." The anthropologist informed. He was nothing like Bones. He was old. He reminded her of Dr. Pike, negative of the OCD. "It won't be easy and it won't be quick."

"Whatever equipment you need and I have available, you are more than authorized to access." She smiled to him. "If you need help, I'm sure my interns would _love_ to help."

"Ha, I'm sure." He uttered as he looked over the scattered bones. "I'll need access to more light."

"Oh, of course." Maura had the morgue dimmed. She turned on all of the lights, feeling immediately unacquainted with with her own work environment. "I'll be upstairs if you need anything. Just call me."

"Will do." The older man only nodded but didn't look up from his bones. _Devotion_. Maura had done a good job of not checking to see when the detective had returned, every five minutes. As much as she'd wanted to, she didn't. She didn't because she didn't want to be thwarted to find that the detective hadn't been solemn when she said she'd see Maura back at the precinct. But it would be a prevarication if Maura said she wasn't despairing to see Jane when she finally went upstairs.

_Bones wouldn't care when Booth returned. _Maura tried to tell herself. It didn't really help.

"Dr. Isles," Emily touched her boss' shoulder, lightly. "Are you okay?" Maura had been standing in front of the elevator to go upstairs but she hadn't actually gotten on it. It'd opened at least three times. Emily had been watching her boss internally deal with whatever was bothering her. When it got to the point that Maura just looked like a lost puppy, the red-head decided to step in.

"I'm sorry." Maura closed her eyes. "My thoughts have captured me today."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily smiled, hopeful. She'd had a crush on Maura since the day the medical examiner started working in Boston. It wasn't weird that Maura had become her boss. None of the other examiners worked as hard as Maura. Most of them had agreed that she'd deserved the title. It was almost her birth right.

"Are you familiar with the show Bones?" The honey-blonde moved out of the way for the people extricating the elevator.

"Uh..." There was a pause. "Yes. Why?"

"Someone referenced it today." She shrugged. "I was just curious."

"Is that why you've been standing in front of the elevator for fifteen minutes?"

"No." She shook her head. "It's not the curiosity that has me frozen here. It's my confusion."

"Confusion turns you into a vegetable." The other woman chuckled, lightly. "Who knew."

"Social situations confuse me." Her brows were knitted together to emphasize her despair and confusion. "I'm sure you've patterned that out by now."

"Yeah," The other woman nodded. "I like how different you are."

"Thank you." There was an unwarranted, graceless silence. "I need to get upstairs." She finally said. Emily nodded then went back to the lab. Left foot. Right foot. The honey-blonde stepped into the elevator. Now or never. Not the time to be lily-livered. Jane had to be back now because Maura spotted Barry Frost first in the cafe speaking with Vince. Angela stood nearby, ready to ask the men if there was anything they'd needed. _Always ready to serve, Ang._

"Dr. Isles." Angela was the first to notice the honey-blonde. "I'm so glad you're up here."

"Any particular reason?" The medical examiner wondered aloud.

"Yes." The older woman put the coffee pot down on the table Barry and Vince had been occupying. "Yes, Jane is apparently looking for you." Angela grimaced. "I'm not sure if it's a good thing or bad thing."

Maura's heart wavered. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Barry interjected unhappily with the news. "Said she needed something from you."

"Hmm." The medical examiner couldn't help but let her mind wonder what could have been the special duty assigned to her from Jane. "Where is she?"

"Looking for you." Vince chimed in. "You should stick around here. I have no doubt she'll just give up and come back here." Without lacking a beat and as if there were a God to answer the medical examiner's prayers to see Jane already, Maura heard the buffeting of Jane's heavy feet on the story coming from the elevator.

"There you are!" Jane called from the doors. Maura hadn't turned yet. _Play hard to get. She was mean to you._ "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well here I am." The honey-blonde turned around slowly. The smile on her face quickly disappeared when she noticed the brunette's appearance. Her hands had traces of blood on them. Her nose was patently injured. "What happened?" She demanded as she pulled Jane's hand from her nose.

"Was questioning a guy," The brunette frowned. She dropped her hands to her sides. "Seemed innocent at first until I asked about the Vic found in the park. He cocked me right in the nose."

"Well for the sake of all noses out there," Angela shook her head at her daughter. "You got the guy."

"Yeah." Jane nodded then winced at the pain. "Anyways, can you fix this?"

This was her special task. To fix a broken nose. "I'm going to need you to hold still." The doctor looked up into Jane's eyes. She saw mirrored confusion in them. The brunette nodded, swallowing arduously. "Hold still." The honey-blonde repeated almost voicelessly as she took both sides of Jane's face. Both of her thumbs based the brunette's nose before aligning it correctly. Jane held but her pain by biting her tongue. Maura's fingers were on her, doing something that could make her cry out. Jane wasn't the type to show others when she'd been in pain. It took a lot for her to falter. She wasn't going to do it now and Maura guessed as much. After a moment Jane's eyes went wide as if she'd had some revelation but Maura couldn't be sure.

"It wasn't a dream..." The brunette whispered as she pulled away from the honey-blonde.

"Pardon?" The medical examiner stayed rooted in her spot. Almost stunned from the sensations she'd gotten. She touched Jane. It's been the first time she'd actually touched Jane and meant to. The other times had been when the two reached for something at the same time. Or she handed something to the detective and accidentally touched her skin.

"It's...I...nothing." The detective looked away. Then she looked to her mother. "Can I get some ice, please?"

"Sure, sure." Angela nodded, grabbing the coffee pot to return it.

"Thank you." Jane still didn't look at Maura. Instead she massaged her own palms, actively conscious of the pain in them now. Vince and Barry had left, not wanting to see their partner in any sort of pain. Mostly Barry left because he wasn't too fond of Jane's new feelings for the doctor. He liked Maura. He liked Maura a lot and Jane knew it. They'd had subordinate arguments about it constantly whenever he stood up for the honey-blonde.

"Do your hands hurt?" Maura used her eyes as her tools of gesture.

"Yeah," Jane clapped her hands together. "I've got some interrogating to do..."

"Wait." Maura stepped forward, slowly. She grabbed the detective's hands and ignored the wave sensations that went throughout her body. If she didn't neglect it, she wouldn't have the heart to do what she was about to do. Maura used her thumbs to knead the scar tissue on Jane's palms. She waited a minute to say anything. "Feel better?" She looked up at the brunette, but the dark brown eyes were closed. Jane only nodded. So Maura continued.

Angela had been watching it. She'd wanted to interrupt but it was the only time she'd seen her daughter peace in a while. Even with Jadelyn, Jane hadn't trusted anyone close to her with her eyes clothes. No one but Maura. She couldn't interrupt.

"Why are you doing this for me?" The brunette asked, quietly. So quietly that no one but Maura could hear it. The honey-blonde almost missed the question herself.

"I'm your Bones."

* * *

**Author's Nose: I like saying that so I will say it from now on. Anyways I forgot to tell you all this so I'm going to now:**

**I'm not getting any money from these characters or this story. If I were, I'd actively give them my input. Jane and Maura need to be on HBO finger-fucking each other into oblivion. With that said: I do not own these characters and you already know that. I wouldn't be posting my ideas on FF. **


End file.
